when hearts clash with fate
by poptart pill popper
Summary: NEW FANFIC! Raven and beastboy get closer day by day while Tara is fuming. Will Beastboy dump Tara for his secret love of his dreams? Raven feels threatened by the perky blond and might end in death. RaexBB small Robxstar in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Raven looked up. Her indigo eyes flashing in a mysterious enchanting way as she greeted Tara with a nod.

Tara was at her doorway waiting for an "okay" to come in; when she got it she walked in and smiled in that sweet way she had.

"Hey raven!" she said setting down next to her.

"Hey," raven tried to smile but only could muster up a pasty half grin. In reality, Raven would never smile at Tara. She loathed that perky smile and perfect eyes and hair she had not to mention, she was with Beastboy.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Tara said becoming more serious.

"Shoot" Raven said closing her book after placing a bookmark on her page.

"Okay I'm only going to ask this nicely once but could you like not hit on my boyfriend!?" Tara snapped.

Raven withdrew a little; surly she was talking about Beastboy

"I'm not hitting on Beastboy, can't we just hang out without it being serious?"

she asked staring into her eyes hoping to psyche her out.

"No you can't. I've ignored it for a while now and its really making me pissed! Cut it out before someone gets hurt!" Tara grinned a little trying to flaunt what little power she had compared to Raven.

Raven was calm but inside, rage.

"Okay look, I'm not hitting on Beastboy and the only one who could get hurt from this would be you. Now you're excused from my room."

Tara looked furious

"I'll excuse myself when I want to!" she snapped." get this straight! I will have war with you if I have to for my man! Its not funny, its not cute, its just trouble for you!"

suddenly a rock flew through Ravens window, smashing the glass and a mirror on her wall. It floated up and withdrew to Tara's, who was now standing up in front of her, hand.

"It gets a lot worse from here! Now back off!"

Tara leaned in real close to ravens face. Grinned real big and closed her eyes halfway.

"Besides, Beastboy can't resist a goddess like me." Her grin turned to a large smile of perfect straight white teeth.

"And if you keep it up, you're mirror wont be the only thing broken heh heh"

she laughed and left the room.

Without thinking, Raven flicked off the door and then shoved her face in her pillow.

This is screwed up. I don't like him he likes me and he's the one who hangs out with me! She thought to herself. Standing up, she walked out to the kitchen and made some herbal tea. Some good peppermint will calm me down. She coaxed herself in her mind. Raven really couldn't help but feel so horribly weak. She was back to being a little child who would cry about being teased and picked on when she got home. Life was always bitter back then and it seemed to ditto now. She grabbed the teapot and poured herself a hefty serving of the calming liquid.

"Hey raven!," she heard Beastboy call.

"Wanna come with us to the mall, I'm going to kill Cyborg in 'house of the dead' at the arcade." He said without waiting for a reply to his first call.

"She doesn't want to come BB she's drinking some tea!" Tara said loudly and ushered everyone out the door.

Raven could still hear Starfire squealing joys of the mall in her alien way, and Raven silently sulking because this, for him, was way to laid back And then, silence.

Raven was in the house alone with nothing to do. She wouldn't admit that she really would love to come but now she seem threatened by Tara who was going to have a hawks eye on her constantly.

"Naw that's okay I'll stay here and die a little inside" Raven joked to herself silently after she knew everyone was gone.

So what do you think of the first chapter? Tara is a total bitch right? I'm still deciding of there going to have a showdown but ya know that seems a little not raven like. Oh well you never know.

You'res truly, poptart pill popper


	2. Chapter 2

((hey you guys. I luv reviews and don't mind being torched so keep that in mind kay and another thing. I have another fanfic for fma (((fullmetal alchemist))) called jail time if you're interested. Luv ya all poptart pill popper))

Raven shut her book. She could hear the crew coming in the front door and planned to greet them with a invite to go out with her that night.

"Raven?" BB called hoping for a answer

"Hey guys meet me in the living room!" she called. She was a little peppy and happy because she desperately wanted to get back at Tara for her little threat earlier that day.

"Yeah what is it?" Robin asked leading the gang into the sunken living room and settling down on the couch. The rest dittoed.

Raven set aside her book and revealed several bags from various stores.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked looking at the bags with suspicion

"Is it already the glorious day of eve Christmas?" Starfire pondered out loud

"No its not" Raven said handing a bag from a certain store to each person.

To BB, Aeropostal, Cyborg had a bag from a "big and tall" men's store unfamiliar to everyone else. Robin held a bag with the stencil writings of Abercrombie and Fitch on it while Starfire held a bag from American eagle and finally Tara held her bag marked Pac sun. Raven had her own black and red bag from, you guessed it, hot topic.

"I was done with my tea so I went out to shop for a little surprise for all of us." She said grinning

"Go ahead and open it" she said opening her own.

Tearing open the bags. The crew uncovered a out fit for each TT ((teen titan)) BB had a layered look to his which was a red tee over a gray long sleeve and jeans.

Cyborg Held some dark baggy jeans with a belt and a nice big tee shirt with a baseball cap that had the initials of ice cube on it "Aw Raven you shouldn't have!" He said grinning big already eager to put it on.

Robin held up a pair of khaki cargo pants a yellow tee shirt and a black over shirt that fit loosely. He smiled and looked at raven thoughtfully.

"EEEEEEEEEEK" Starfire squealed "It is positively wonderful!!" she shrieked as she help up a tiny pink Minnie skirt a purple tube top and a sparkling pink necklace " I LOVE it!!" she flew out of the room to try it on. Finally Tara looked into her bag slowly not all that excited to find out what it was raven got her to wear.

"a tank top bedazzled red jeans and a gray skull cap!!" she screamed "OMG RAVEN I LOVE YOU ITS PERFECT!!!!!!!!" she quit honestly was frightened that it was going to be ugly or something but Raven had gone above and beyond for her and she suddenly felt guilty for the threat.

Raven smiled at all of them "Tonight were going to a rave and so I took the liberty of buying all of you new clothes. With the price of checking some of the tags on your other items or wear.

Raven glanced a Beastboy and snickered. She had actually found a thong from Victoria secret in his room, a men's thong.

"Now go change and meet me here in twenty minutes" she said picking up her bag and walking to her room.

"KAY THANX C-YA SOON!!" they all said in unison

Raven smiled. No one had asked her to share the outfit that she had gotten and that was perfectly okay for her. She wanted it a surprise to the rest.

((Twenty minutes later))

Raven met the rest of the gang in the living room later on wearing a amazing outfit.

To start, She was wearing a black Minnie skirt. Her black tee showed a hefty amount of her midriff and she had a over coat on that was purple and back to match her tee that was laced with purple roses. Her legs were covered with thigh-high socks that striped black and purple, and finally She wore black knee-high boots.

BB's jaw dropped "raven you look…"

"thanks" she said "so lets go!"


End file.
